The present invention relates to a powder medicine administering apparatus.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-175103 shows a powder medicine administering apparatus arranged to level a powder medicine supplied from a medicine storage chamber to a medicine receiving chamber, and to discharge a measured (constant) amount of the powder medicine with the air.